The Legend of Berk
by Bananabub
Summary: Good fanfic. R&R rated T for some violence and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic. I think it's pretty good so I hope you enjoy it:D Please review. Constructive criticism welcome. Also, if you like good HTTYD fanfics, I would suggest reading "Accidents Happen" by sweetwritingismylife.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD2, but if I did I would be riding Toothless right now.**

When the two most fearsome come to battle, the good will die. And when the good dies, so will the evil . The good shall show the bad who is the most high. The new leader, a boy, along with one companion, must go to the lair of the evil to prove his worth."

"It says this is the right cave Bud," Toothless and Hiccup stood at the entry to the cavern. It looked as though nothing was in their way, but they knew that was not true. "Why couldn't anyone else have come with us, like mom?" Hiccup mumbled to himself. The prophecy or "Legend" said that supposedly he was to go to the Devil's Lair with a single companion. Or something like that.

Two months ago…

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried. "Put me down!"

Toothless fell backwards onto the ground, and started to prance around him.

"How many times have I told you to not dangle me off the edge of cliffs?!" Hiccup yelled, gasping for air.

Astrid watched him with a wide grin on her face.

"I don't think he wanted half his food portion," she said.

"Well don't you think he deserves it even just slightly?! I mean he did kind of eat half my food. I really don't think he deserv-" he was cut off by a loud BANG, CRACK, THUMP. "Toothless stop shooting trees down! This is a lumber forest, so you have to let the Lumberjacks cut them down," Hiccup scolded. "See what I mean Astrid?"

"Okay." She said giving in. "He might need a little discipline, but not enough to make him want to drop you off a 700 foot cliff into the ocean."

"Yeah I guess you're right." They sat in silence for a while watching Stormfly and Toothless play with the tree that was shot.

"You two out for a flight this early?" Came a voice which neither Astrid nor Hiccup had ever heard. He was a tall man, about the size of his father, however much skinnier. His hair was shaggy and dark brown, cut a little shorter than Hiccup's. He was clean shaved and wore ragged clothes. Orange-brown eyes made it look like he literally had fire in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah. That's me." Hiccup laughed his fake laugh. "We like to get out in the early daylight."

"I see," he smiled. "Make sure you're careful, 'cause the woods can be a mighty scare when it gets dark."

There was something about his voice that made it seem like he had the capron cold, a disease, only in berk, that changes your voice to be raspy and sometimes shaky. "What do you mean?" Hiccup was starting to get suspicious.

"I mean I've seen things. They're not dragons. They're not humans. They're like ghosts." He sounded serious, but he was also very cheerful, even when talking about the "ghosts". Too cheerful.

"And you've seen them?" Astrid didn't sound very convinced.

"Oh you bet I have! But don't worry. They're friendly! I have become friends with them."


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"A/N: Sorry for such a long wait! Here's the next chapter, and I hope you peepolz enjoy it. I will update soon, I promise. BTW: Was that guy slightly creepy? LOL REVIEW PLEASE! /span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" The strange man looked up into the sky. "I better get back to my house," he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So, where do you live"? asked Hiccup suspiciously. "Cause I don't think I've seen you before. Do you live in the village?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You sure ask a lot of questions," he chuckled. "I live in a cabin in the North Woods. I live alone and that's why you've never seen me. I came to buy some carrots."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Carrots?/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" The young warrior thought./spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Just about everyone is a carnivore in Berk and on the island. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He looked at Astrid. She seemed to be just as perplexed as himself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well it was nice meeting you two. Maybe I'll see you again. And remember… don't come into the forest when the sun's down." And with that he left the youths in dismay, to go down to the village./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What was wrong with him" Astrid mentioned. "I think he said that just to scare us."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know he did," Hiccup said under his breath./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You didn't sound so sure about that."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Hiccup turned towards her. "Sadly I'm not. I don't know what it is about him but something tells me he's not who he says he is. And I don't even think he lives here. I can't quite shake the feeling that he didn't come for carrots."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Later, Astrid, Hiccup, Snotlout, and Fishlegs were all seated at a table eating dinner. Hiccup and Astrid took turns explaining their encounter they had with the man earlier that morning. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So wait. You're saying that you've been seeing this dude all day long everywhere you go?" said Snotlout. "That is so ridiculously creepy awesome." he blurted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you think he might be some sort of creepy stalker?" A scared Fishlegs whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Maybe we have to capture him with dragons and spears! We would have to fight with all of our strength, never giving up, no matter what we have to face, even if it was a hundred ghosts and some creepy man." Snotlout posed with his chest out. "We would become valiant protectors for Berk! Giant rock statues would be made, and put up near th-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, guys, guys." Ruffnut and Tuffnut came barging into the eating area rambling on about something and cutting each other's sentences off. What Hiccup got out of it was: dude guys… and then we went to the library… book is about mythological prophecies… and then there was the one that…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ok, ok, woah! Will one of you mind explaining that whole thing a bit slower please?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ok I will," Tuffnut volunteered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But I want to tell them," whimpered Ruffnut./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ruffnut, let him tell us. He was the first to respond." Astrid declared. Ruffnut put on a pouty face and crossed her arms./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ok, so we went to the library, and checked out this book. It's called One-Hundred Plus Mythological Prophecies and Legends of Berk. Did you know they say dragons used to live here until the first Vikings came? That scared them away. But when-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Tuffnut". No more was needed to be said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, right. Anyhow, look at what I found!" He handed the book to Hiccup./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What? No I found it!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nuh-uh. Remember? I was looking and then…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hiccup blocked the yelling twins out of his mind and focused on the (ch. 1)/strong The others (except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who were still arguing) had gathered around him to read it as well./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""This sounds a lot like…"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Us," Astrid finished his sentence. /spanAll of a sudden the twins stopped arguing. "And that's not even the weirdest thing. There was this guy we've never seen before that followed us out of the building, and didn't stop following us until two blocks from here."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongOkay... now I know he's creepy/strong/p 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Missing. That's all I'm gonna say. You will understand what I mean by the end of the chapter. Anywho, I really like this next part, and I hope you do too! Also, there isn't much that happens in this one. SORRY! PLEASE JUST DON'T STOP READING! I promise there's more that happens in the fourth chapter. PROMISE!

Astrid exchanged glances Hiccup. Perhaps the same man? is what their faces said. "Ummm, so… What did he look like?" Stuttered Astrid.

"Well, we didn't really get a good look at him."

"He was average height, a-"

"No one asked you to answer the questions! Astrid looked at me when she asked!"

"Hey!" Astrid was getting nervous, and when she's nervous… Let's just say she can get a little cranky. "You both can tell us what he looked like, ok?"

"Fiiine," Ruffnut groaned.

"Anyways, he was pretty tall and had dark brown hair…"

"And it was kinda messed up, like yours Hiccup."

"Sounds like the same guy to me!" Snotlout blurted. "Let's go capture him!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Ruffnut and Tuffnut said almost synonymously.

Hiccup re-explained the story to the twins. Again. This was their third time telling it, for they had told Hiccup's mom as well as their friends.

Hiccup heard a whisper from Fishlegs. "What was that Fishlegs?" It seemed that he was counting up the events, trying to take it all in or something.

"Guys," the stuttering Viking said. "This just keeps getting scarier and scarier."

"Don't worry," reassured Astrid, "We have each other to protect ourselves." Her smile was soon wiped away when she realized someone in their group was missing. "Where's Snotlout?" She looked around as well as the others. Somehow he had disappeared while they were talking.

"Wait a second!" Tuffnut yelled, making everyone else jump. "The last thing he said was 'Let's go capture him!', remember?"

He was right. That is what he said. He must have gone out to search for him so they would become "valiant protectors for Berk". All five young adults went out to look for him.

"And remember if you don't find him by the time the sun kisses the earth, come back here,ok?"

"Right," everyone said. Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut flew over top of the village.

"So where exactly are we going 'o'leader of group',"Astrid said.

"Ha… ha, I'm laughing my heart out," he said smiling. "I think we should check out the North Woods and see if we can actually find a cabin."

"Good idea."

The two flew off, but found nothing until… "Look over there!" exclaimed Hiccup. A small shack, just big enough to be a home, was sitting on the side of a mountain.

"It looks abandoned," Astrid implied.

"Yeah. Let's head back we can come investigate tomorrow."

When they reached the village, the others were waiting for him. Except for Snotlout.

"No sign?" asked Astrid.

"No sign," the group replied.

Where in Odin's name could he be? Astrid thought.

Oh wheeeere is Snotlout, oh wheeeere is Snotlout, oh where oh where oh where oh where oh where oh where oh where oh where oh wheeeeeeeeeere is Snotlout? LOL. Same as always, PLEEEEASE COMMENT!

AND SHOUTOUT TO SilverGhostWolf FOR BEING MY FIRST COMMENTER!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sooo… searching for Snotlout. Right? Wrong. Checking out the shack is what Hiccup will choose. Think he'll go with the team? Think he'll go with Astrid? Think he'll go by himself? Read this chapter and see! Hope you enjoy it! PLEEZ LEAVE COMMENT... AS ALWAYS!

The next morning, Hiccup got up early so he could check the shack out by himself, and possibly land, to look inside it.

"And where do you think you're going?" Distinctive. It was his mother.

"Uhh… just going out for an early flight again." He said casually.

"Oh no your not. You told me you'd clean your room. Remember?"

So much for the early flight. "But mom I neeed to go." He said, with a fair amount of whine in his voice.

"Oh really? What could possibly be sooo urgent, that you have to leave before cleaning?"

"Well…umm…" Think Hiccup think. I can't tell you… It's sort of a surprise." His mom sighed. Victory.

"Alright. But you have to promise me you will clean your room and finish it before dinner."

"Ok, I will. Thank you." He gave her a hug and left.

HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HT

The shadow watched the dragon master take off. There was much grace in his dragon. It's no wonder why, considering he had a night fury. If he himself could get a black beast like that… He had made many copies of every medium sized, and small dragons imaginable, with even the same texture of skin. Now, the dragon and boy were out of sight. It looked like he was headed in the direction of the abandoned cabin he passed by 4 days earlier. How long has that cabin been abandoned for, he had wondered.

HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HT

Hiccup finally reached the shack, and found that there was smoke coming out of the chimney. He circled a few times, and noticed a few more details than last time. There was a small stack of chopped wood next to the door, and an old chair as well. Hiccup landed Toothless.

"You stay out here ok?" The dragon purred in agreeance.

He knocked on the door then waited. He knocked again, a little louder than the last. There was no answer, so he opened the door. It was completely deserted, except for a bed, table and chair, and a...smoke creator? Why would someone make it look like their was a fire, when there wasn't even wood in the fireplace? He thought. Hiccup looked at the table to see what was on it. There was a plate, a spoon, knife, and fork, and a little lantern. He sat on the bed, and felt something under him. Hiccup lifted the sheets off. There, in the middle of the bed, lay a book, checked out from the Berk library. It's title read: "One-Hundred Plus Prophecies and Legends of Berk." Hiccup stared at the book, trying to to put the pieces together. The book, the smoke maker, Snotlout- his thoughts were interrupted by a loud screech of pain. Hiccup ran out of the shack to see, lying 10 feet away, a black figure with a puddle of blood surrounding it. Toothless.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/E/N (Author's Evil Note) MWAHAHAHAHAGAHAHAHEHEHEHEEHEEHEE**

 **HOHOHOHOHAHEEHEEBAYHAYHAYHEHEHEHEEHEEHAHOHEEHAHOHEEHAHOHEEHAHOHEE IM…..SO…..EVIIIIIILLLLLLLLL! HAHAHA HOHOHOHAHAHA- okay I think you get the point :):):)**

HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HT

 **A/N Fanfic pplz, this is crazy. I myself don't really like it, but there** _ **is**_ **fluff. So difficult to write when you don't like what you're writing. LOL. Anyhowzees, hope you enjoy the update. I also hope you didn't get too mad at me last chapter. I am evil though… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled. "Nooooo!" He ran over and found where the blood seeped out from. An arrow was a shot, as a direct hit in the side, straight to his heart.

HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HT

Astrid woke bright and early the next morning, although she knew Hiccup wouldn't have left without her. He had his room to clean, and that would keep him busy even if he woke when the moon was at it's peak.

"Good morning Astrid!" Valka said, with a cheerful smile across her face.

"G'morning. Do you mind if I talk to Hiccup?"

"Actually I do. He left just before you got here."

"I thought he had to clean his room." Astrid said in dismay.

"Well he promised me he'd take care of it before supper is ready. Why, is he in danger or something?" She said sarcastically.

"Maybe…" she whispered. "Thank you for the info!" Astrid said, hurrying off.

HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HT

 _Why would someone do this? What did I do? What did Toothless ever do? Why was there a smoke ma-_ Hiccup's thoughts were interrupted again, but this time it was another thought that entered his confused mind. _The smoke maker! This was a setup. It was the man who lives here. That creep! A dragon killer! How… And why would he do this?_ Hiccup heard the flap of wings and took out his sword. "Come and get me!" he yelled.

"Hiccup? Are you okay? It's just me." Astrid said, stepping out from the trees. She saw the tear streaks and anger on Hiccup's face. Then the hideous sight of blood, surrounding Toothless. "Oh my lord! No! What happened?" She said, as Hiccup sat down. She hugged him tightly. He hugged back.

Hugging helped Hiccup, but not by much. This sight was a scar that would last through his life, and would not be easily healed. "I was in the cabin… The smoke… Then I heard the cry…" He mumbled, with sobs in between each phrase.

"Look, let's go home, and-"

"No! I'm not leaving him! I can't. I...just...can't."

"But what can we do? We can't-" her voice became shaky, and her words not so reassuring. "We…can't do anything." With that, she burst into tears. Astrid couldn't bear the thought of not being able to do something for the dragon. "We are going to make it through this. Together." She kissed Hiccup on the cheek, and held him in her arms, crying together.

"Alright. Let's go." Hiccup finally agreed. Astrid started walking to Stormfly. "Wait!" Hiccup went into the house and grabbed the book, not noticing the hatch under the table. "Look at what I found under the sheets of his bed."

"Yeah? What about it?"

"This is the same exact copy as the one Ruff and Tuff checked out. It has the same chipped corner. They never returned the book. This is stolen."

HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HT

 _I knew I should have hidden the book better. This is not good. At least I got here in time to kill the dragon. Time to ride lightnin' and teleport again._ The shadow's thoughts were evil. The shadow was evil. And the shadow could not be seen nor, found.

 **A/N #The Shadow is confusing. That's what I have to say about that. What do u have to say? Who do u think the shadow is? Lemme know in your comment please! And remember… ALWAYS LOL CAUSE YOLO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Yay! Another chapter has been posted! This is a good one. Find out a secret Hiccup has never been told by his parents! It's so mind blowing, your mind will blow. LOL. I talk too much. Here, I'll let you read this chapter now. =**

Hiccup and Astrid finally reached Berk, which felt like an eternity. He went to his room without saying a word.

"What's up with him?" Ruffnut wondered out loud. "You look sick Astrid."

"Too… Toothless is… is… dead." She finally answered.

"What do you mean?" Fishlegs asked, worried. "He… he isn't _really_ dead. Right?"

Astrid ran to the back of the shack they were standing in front of, and puked.

HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HT

 _Perfect. Everyone is scared, and no one is suspecting me. They'll never find me. Poor "Dragon Boy" is angry, sad… And I'm having the time of my life! This business is fun._ The shadow whistled, and lightning came down from the sky. He got on, and the lightning zipped back into the big, blue mass of air, and into the clouds.

HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HT

"Did you guys hear that whistle?" Tuffnut asked. "It didn't sound like anything I've ever heard."

The group had been wandering through the village not sure of what to do. All four of them were worried, and didn't really want to talk.

"It was probably nothing." Astrid mumbled.

"Sorry you got sick." Said Fishlegs.

Astrid groaned. She ran to the nearest bush and threw up again.

"Oops. My fault."

Five minutes passed, and all of a sudden, Tuffnut stopped walking and shushed the group. "Look." he whispered. "It's the man that followed me and Ruffnut."

Astrid looked. It was definitely the same man. He was buying more carrots. "Ruffnut. You stay here and keep an eye on him. Tuffnut, Fishlegs, come on, let's go get Hiccup."

They all went into action. The three reached Hiccup's house. "Hiccup… Come here please… It's _really_ important."

"Hi guys!" Valka said. "Can you tell me what's up with Hiccup? He ran into his room, slammed his door, and locked it. He hasn't told me anything."

"It's because… I'll explain later. I can't right now, I need him down here. Like now. Can I see if I can get him to come?"

"It would be a miracle from the skies. But sure."

 _I'll get him down… All he has to hear is that we've found the man._

Astrid knocked on his door. "Hiccup… It's about the man… We found h-"

The door swung open. "Where?" He said, more as a statement than a question. "Where is he."

"Follow me." Astrid stopped walking. "And don't do anything stupid."

"Woah… Where did that miracle come from?" Valka asked.

"Just a little persuasion." She replied. Once they were out, Astrid explained how they found the man. "We left Ruffnut to keep an eye on him."

The group finally reached the spot.

"Uh oh" Fishlegs said.

Astrid looked around. "Um, this is the spot… But… Oh no… He got Ruffnut too."

 **A/N Sooo… not much to say. Other than the fact that I'm evil again. Sorry this chapter didn't have much in it. And JK about the secret! That comes next chapter! Please comment your mean comments you have, to say about how I'm evil, I like kidnapping characters, I like killing dragons, I…** _ ***Goes through long list of items***_ … **and I LOVE leaving you in suspense. Thank you for reading everyone! As always, LOL 'cause YOLO!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm tired of typing long author's notes, so I'm gonna make this short. In this chapter, you really** _ **do**_ **get to know what the secret is, and wow there are a couple of surprises. It's pretty cool. Alright, you can read now.**

"This isn't good." Hiccup whispered. "I'm gonna fly to the shack again, and you won't stop me."

"But-"

"That's final." Hiccup walked off.

"Do you guys think he's been acting kinda strange?" Tuffnut asked.

"It's because of Toothless."

"What about Toothless? Will you explain this entire thing to me please?" It was Valka.

It took about an hour to explain _everything_ to her.

"And now he's off to the shack again, using a… Um… What dragon is he using guys?"

"Hiccup told me he was gonna rent one from the 'Get-a-Dragon' shop." Tuffnut said.

"Well I don't want him to get hurt or anything, do...do you guys think you could...maybe go after him and help him or something?" Valka was having trouble speaking, obviously worried. "I'll go with you! I can-"

"Valka," Astrid interrupted, "we will go look for him. We'll bring him back. I promise."

HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HT

Meanwhile, Hiccup reached the shack…

There wasn't much difference, except the fact that Toothless was now a pile of bones. Obviously some other dragon couldn't find a different meal. It still hurt to look at the slight remains.

"Rocky, you stay out here." Hiccup told his new dragon. The shack looked untouched since last time...except...there were dirt footsteps, the same size as Hiccup's. He followed the steps into the shack and…under the table? Then he saw it. There was a small hatch, and an outline of a trapdoor. He moved the table so the door would open all the way. Hiccup was about to go in when he realized he would be leaving another dragon alone, and unattended outside.

"Rocky!" Hiccup didn't understand why they named him Rocky. It was a beautifully orange, Firestreaker Dragon. A dazzling streak of red followed the small spikes on his back, which made his name look completely idiotic. Luckily, the dragon was a teenager, and very skinny, so he easily fit through the door. "You stay in here, and keep your senses on high." Hiccup said, not sure if the dragon understood fully. But at least it made him feel better. Once he entered the door, the blast of cold air was unmistakable that it was a cave.

"Hel-." Stupid Hiccup! The number one rule when sneaking into somewhere is to shut up! Don't just randomly call out, "hello". Ugh. I hate it when I do this. I really need to work on- Hiccup rounded a corner to see two shadows in the dark. He stopped, and hid behind the corner. He then realized that the entire corridor was cement. A square hallway. He was beating himself so much for calling out, he didn't even pay attention to his surroundings! Then he heard someone scooting across the floor slightly. Next, a muffled "mmmphhm", then a groan of annoyance. Hiccup took his sword off his side, not yet deploying it. As he approached the figures, he saw that the hallway had turned into a small, diamond-shaped room, with a metal door, which seemed to have a lock on it. He got closer, and realized…

"Ruffnut! Snotlout!" He said, a little too loud. They were gagged and tied up. Once they got the pieces of fabric off their mouths, they both shushed him. "Is this where you've been the whole time?!" He whispered.

"Yeah. Snotlout and me don't know who took us, but he sounds like you, except he's got a deeper voice."

"Sounds like me? That's strange. The old man didn't sound like me at all." Hiccup mentioned, confused. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait, what about Toothless?" Asked Ruffnut. "You're just gonna leave him here?"

"What are you talking about? Toothless is _dead."_

"What? No he's not! The dude brought him into here and past this metal door." Ruffnut limped over to another metal door, Hiccup hadn't seen. "All you do is push it open, but the guy said if we do, Toothless is gonna attack us, because he's so mad."

"Hmm, hey Toothless, it's me, Hiccup." He heard the growl of Toothless, and then a ram from the other side. Hiccup opened the door. "Toothless, buddy, it's me. Please. Don't come after me. I thought you died!" The dragon opened his mouth, and the inside turned purple. "No!" Hiccup ran out and shut the door behind him. The blast somehow didn't destroy the door. "Why is Toothless acting so strange?"

"Hmmm." Came a voice from the first metal door. It opened, and out walked a boy. Every thing was the same between them, except that the other boy didn't have a peg leg. "I wonder why he could be acting so strange."

HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HT

The three youths stood, silent and confused.

The fourth smiled, and simply said, "I am your twin. Your evil twin. You don't know why he's mad at you?" He pulled out a coiled up rope. "It's called a whip, just so you know." The boy said, smirking.

"How could you! Toothless will never believe I like him now! And...and… How are you my…"

"Brother? Well, that is something very confusing you wouldn't understand."

HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HT

Meanwhile, the dragon had heard Hiccup's yell. _Why is my bad master yelling? What's going on out there?_ Toothless looked through the three inch peephole. _Wait...there are two masters. Why are there two "Hiccup", as the humans say? One of them is bad. I can sense good and bad. How can this be?_

HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HTTYD2-HT

"Hiccup? Is that you?"

"Astrid go away...I'm...uh….busy."

"Hiccup what are you-. Whoa! Who's that?!" An astonished Astrid said, as she rounded the corner.

"I...I don't know, but…"

"What he's trying to say, is that I am his brother." The evil twin said.

"He's lying! He's got to be… My parents would have told me if I had a twin."

"Ok… I'm confused" Tuffnut said.

"I can agree with you for once." Mentioned Ruffnut.

"Why are you doing this. What...how...ugh, I'm so confused."

"Oh and by the way… I didn't use the whip on Toothless." Hiccup's brother said, almost in a whisper.

"Right. I'm supposed to believe you?"

"Yes. Do you want me to prove it?"

Hiccup hesitated. "Uh… If you didn't use the whip, then what did you use?"

"This." He held up a small metal stick. It had a very small hole in the top and on the side. "This is called a dog whistle. You don't know what a dog is, or a whistle. But let me show you what it does." The boy said menacingly.

"N-, no. I don't want you to hurt To-"

"Too bad, I'm going to anyhow." The evil twin walked over to the door which the poor dragon was kept. "Now watch through the hole."

"I can't see a thing in there."

"Oh, right." The boy pushed in a small bump on the wall, and somehow, the ceiling dimly lit up.

"Now watch." The twin blew into the tube, and Toothless started to stumble and run into walls, pawing at his face like he did when fighting the alpha dragon.

"Stop!" Astrid reached to grab it from him. The twin moved his hand and stopped blowing.

"Ooo, naughty naughty girl." He chuckled.

"Who are you, and how did you get here? Tell me now!" Hiccup yelled.

"Alright, you want me to tell you?" Then he leaned in, closer to Hiccup's ear. "I'm from another dimension, from in the future."

 **A/N I didn't mean for this chapter to be so confusing. I wasn't even expecting for my story to be this long! Oh well. Btw, it might take a little bit to get the next chapter done. This is a confusing part of my story. PLEEEASE leave a comment! So sry I took a break writing a little bit ago. Anywho I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and you enjoy my story!**


End file.
